Cutting devices come in many sizes and shapes and may include a blade of some type. Cutting devices may include knives, scissors, tool blades, and the like. Knife sharpening has long been used by food handlers for many years for the purpose of maintaining their dull knives that allows for sharp and efficient slicing, dicing, filleting, chopping etc. Knife sharpening has gone back to the turn of the century by a craftsmen/knife sharpener pushing a cart with an attached grinding wheel for easy transportation and convenience. The knife sharpeners would sharpen knives on the spot. As automobiles became more abundant the delivery method began to grow quicker and more efficient with more coverage across the region(s).